Various patents show various types of traffic warning systems for alerting the driver of a motor vehicle approaching a potentially hazardous location to the potential hazard. Most seem to require some sort of special equipment in the vehicle. One that does not appear to require such equipment is U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,461.
Traffic intersections in rural areas are examples of especially hazardous locations. Such intersections are often unmarked, and traffic approaching them is likely to be moving at high speeds. Even when marked, the marking may be nothing more than a sign or a flashing light. Blind intersections are especially hazardous.
Traffic accident reports chronicle numerous causes for traffic accidents. A frequently cause is driver distraction or inattention. An inattentive, distracted, or drowsy driver approaching a high-speed traffic intersection creates a potential hazard not only to himself or herself, but also to others and to property in the immediately vicinity.